The Opposite of Love
by Shai-Lang
Summary: AU/AT fic set before Gravitation EX. Slowly but surely Shuichi is managing to worm his way into Yuki's heart, but who is this new woman? Why is she getting so close to Yuki? Will this break Shuichi's heart? Sex scenes later on
1. Prologue

_A/N: So yeah this is a new long multi-chapter fic that I'm doing on Gravitation. I actually got inspired by a situation that I'm currently in, so yeah this basically has all what went on during my situation and my feelings on it. But don't worry I will do my best to stay true to the Gravitation manga, and make all the characters as In-character as possible, there will also be some familiar scenes and people from the manga that I will be making reference to. So I will be doing my very best to not stray from the canon. And no, Yuki won't be all sweet and mushy in this fic even at the end. Since I really can't stand fics that even try to warp Yuki's character that way. Anyway's I do have an OC in this fic, she is not based on me though but on someone that I know, and she will be the central antagonist in this fic. But the ones the fic will really be focusing on are Shuichi and Yuki. So anyway's with all that said, I should probably shut my babbling and just get on with the story, remember read with an open mind!!_

_Disclaimer: Gravitation does not belong to me, but to Maki Murakami._

_--_

_The Opposite of Love_

Prologue.

--

Where did it begin to go wrong?? Just were did it _fucking_ begin?! I loved him, I loved him so much. I was willing to give him everything, no wait I already had given him everything. But then she showed up and took it from me, just like Tohma had long, long ago. She's the one who Yuki finds more important; she's special to Yuki. Not like me, not like me the used glory hole. The disregarded sex toy who is just there for him to come. Hell, the only times he's even nice to me is when we're having or when he wants to have sex. He doesn't love me, he just thinks of me as a brat, a damn nuisance whose so immature he can never be seen as his equal. He doesn't love me, he loves her. No wait that's not true either, the only person he's ever truly loved is the real Yuki, Yuki Kitazawa.

Well fuck him too.

**Fuck Yuki Kitazawa!!**

I-If it weren't for him, Yuki wouldn't even be so messed up and maybe he would've never put me through this. Oh crap now I'm crying, I can't believe I'm even crying over a bastard like him, he probably doesn't even give a shit about my feelings. So then why?? Why did I have to fall in love with him, why him?! If only I had never gone to the park that night, I should have just taken a different route, or if only the wind hadn't blown so strongly that I had to drop my goddamn lyrics.

If only…..

If only _she_ hadn't come into our lives. But wishing for the impossible is for fools, a hard lesson I learned the hard way not too long ago. Just like wishing that Yuki would love me back was impossible. A beautiful dream, that was far too far-fetched to ever hope to be catched.

_"You damn brat!!"_

_"You're looking pretty cute right now''_

_"Listen up, anybody that tries to take my boy away will officially get his ass kicked by me.''_

_"You're mine, Ryuichi can't have you!!''_

_"Heh, guess I'll have to mark you to show just who exactly you belong to.''_

_"Shuichi……''_

_"Yuki….. **YUKI!!!**_**!''**

Crap, now I'm crying even harder, the tears just won't stop flowing. As I start to remember all the times Yuki and I have been through, when he was mean to me, when he was nice to me, when he claimed me as his own, when he was being possessive, during sex….. I realized something when I was remembering all those times.

I still love him.

Goddamn it!! I still love the fucking bastard, even after all he's done to me, even after he's betrayed me, he still holds my heart in his hands. A heart which I handed to him on a silver platter, knowing that I will never get it back.

Fuck no wonder it hurts so much, he has my fucking heart!!!! Yet I don't have his, Tohma has it, Kitazawa has it, and _she_ has it. But not me no, never _me_.

And so as I lay here in my home that doesn't feel like home, I think about my sad and pitiful life story. And how someone like me, ended up like this. This is the story of me, Shuichi Shindo, the guy who had it all but is now a miserable mess. This is my story.

_"And so let us begin this tale of love and hate intertwined."_

_--_

_A/N: So yes this is our story's angsty and very dramatic prologue. The first chapter should be up soon, but damn I hope I didn't overdo it too much with the angst. Don't worry though, something like this isn't going to get Shuichi down(as you will see in the coming chapters ) he'll still be his cheerful, hyper, slightly insane self. I'm not going to make him so totally distraught that it ruins his character. Anyways, if any of you readers are wondering who "she" is. "She" will be appearing very very soon, perhaps even in the first chapter. I decided to make the prologue from Shuichi's point of view, but I still haven't yet decided whether I will write this in first person POV or third person POV. Anyways, just like with my other stories your reviews are everything to me. Please give me constructive criticism on the prologue and tell me whether my writing style is good, if I got Shuichi and Yuki pretty much in-character, or if the premise/story sounds good or too overdone. Anything at all will help, even it's bad things about my story, since I'm always trying to improve as a writer and this is my first Gravitation fanfic. So please, please, give detailed concrit telling me what I did right and wrong, and I promise to return the favor on your fic._

_By the way, the line "Listen up, anybody that tries to take my boy away will officially get his ass kicked by me.'' is a direct reference from the Gravitation manga volume 11. I wonder if anybody could remember that part or noticed it?? It always was one of my favorite parts in the manga lol. (Hopefully I got the line right, ahh it's been so long since I've read that volume.) Anyways, till next time._

FireMiko

_A/N: _


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: So here's the official first chapter of "The Opposite Of Love" I tried to make it as In-character and accurate as possible, anyways please tell me what you think of it in your reviews._

_Disclaimer: Gravitation does not belong to me, but to Maki Murakami._

The Opposite Of Love

Chapter One.

--

The day started out like any other day. There I was curled up next to Yuki in our bed. Well, actually it's really Yuki's bed, as he seems to point out to me so very often. But in my own little mind I like to think of it as "our" bed.

The morning rays shone through the window, casting a glow of light on the two of us. Birds were singing, and humming birds were humming, as the scene painted a lovely picturesque photo fit for two lovers. Damn, Yuki's novel habits must be rubbing off on me. I giggle softly, and snuggle some more into Yuki's side. He looks so beautiful when he's asleep, and so innocent too. You'd never be able to tell he's actually a really cynical jaded bastard. But I guess his true "Eiri" like self still shines through when he's in his most natural state. And not even Kitazawa was able to tarnish that.

We're both naked under the sheets, a little leftover reminder of the hot sex we engaged in last night. As I snuggle some more into Yuki's warm naked body, I sigh thinking how lucky I am. This is true bliss, waking up cuddled next to your most beloved. And even though Yuki would sooner die than cuddle with me when he's awake, when he's asleep I can partake in the illusion that I am someone special to Yuki as I press my body against his and nuzzle into his chest.

I smile softly as I notice that strands of hair are falling into Yuki's eyes. I brush his hair back gently, and quietly take Yuki's hand in mine and entwine our fingers together. The moment is so perfect, I wish it would never end…..

_"POW, ZING…..''_

"Rise and shine, lover boy!! Hope you haven't forgotten that we have an early schedule today. So get up, get dressed and get your ass in gear!!'' A man with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail shouted this at me as he pointed a gun to my head.

And just like that, the moment ended…

"Hmm, what??'' Yuki murmured out groggily, as he began rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Oh crap, was I in for it now….

Yuki who was now fully awake immediately glared at K and me. And with the force that would rival even the most ferocious lion loudly shouted out…. **"BOTH OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!!''**

--

An hour later Yuki calmed down and started lecturing K yet again about how he can't just barge into his apartment early in the morning and start making bullet holes in "his" wall. A fact, which I totally agree with Yuki. But I know from experience that no matter how many times you try to explain to K the delicacies of proper etiquette, it goes in one ear and out the other.

I mean sheesh, I know K's been my manager for almost a year now, and that's just the way his personality is. But you'd think he'd develop just a hint of consideration for me after all we've been through together. Then again, his wife Judy Winchester who's supposedly a big star in America is even crazier than him, so I guess I shouldn't expect much from him in the alley of saneness. I mean the woman is best friends with Rage for god's sake. RAGE!! The craziest girl I have had the most unfortunate pleasure of knowing. And I know personally that anyone that is friends with Rage has got a few screws loose.

So anyways I'm all dressed and ready to leave for work when Yuki suddenly calls out to me.

"Hey brat, what time are you gonna get back??'' Yuki asks as he approaches me.

"Umm, probably somewhere around six why??''

"Oh… Um… you know I was just wondering that if maybe you got back early enough…. We could eat dinner together…. I mean you know it's been so long since we just chilled, and I just finished my deadline so I'm just sayin….''

My jaw dropped so low it almost hit the ground. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Yuki my Yuki was actually asking me to come home early so that we could spend some time together. Usually whenever I come home he'd tell me to leave him alone, or go away, or that I was being a damn nuisance and it was giving him a headache. But now… Oh I was so happy I could of died right then. Oh Yuki, after almost a year together and after all we've been through, my love is finally melting your ice-cold heart. Oh Yuki, oh my beloved husband….

"Yuuuuuukiiiiii!!!!'' Stars filled my eyes and drool was coming down my mouth as I bounced over and glomped Yuki with all my might. Of course this action just caused Yuki to revert back to his usual Yuki like ways.

"Gahh!! Get off me brat, you're smothering me and cramping my style. I swear to god that if you don't get off of me this second I will…..''

But I ignored Yuki's tirade and threats, as I was still floating on cloud nine. I did manage to get off of Yuki though, but not without a soft blush coloring my cheeks, and me whispering, "Oh Yuki, you have finally succumbed to the loving devotion of your cute and faithful wife. I knew this day would come.''

"Fat chance fairy, Yuki snorted out. Now get the hell out of here, and forget anything that I said.''

"But…But _Yukiiiiii_…..'' Tears began to fill my eyes as I started whimpering, trying my best to put on my cutest most adorable face. I knew from experience that whenever I put on "that" face, Yuki couldn't resist.

I could see that Yuki was trying really hard to fight it, but he finally gave in and sighed. I guess even the mighty Eiri Yuki can't stay mean when I give him my most adorable puppy-dog face. He then walked over to me and grabbed my chin, a smirk playing on his face.

"You're looking pretty cute right now.'' Yuki whispered, as he then dove in and kissed my cheek.

I practically melted right there on the spot, my knees grew weak and I was turning into a pile of goo. Only Yuki could have this effect on me.

"Yuki……'' I sighed dreamily. Yuki's smirk just got bigger as he watched my reaction. He was probably indulging in the fact that only he can make me feel this way.

"Yuki, Yuki I love you….'' I whisper softly as I bury my head into his chest and snuggle up closely to him.

"I know." Yuki softly responds back as he tilts my face up to his again and kisses me on the forehead. After this little display of affection I quickly run out the door but not before calling out to my dear husband…..

"BAI-BAI Yuki, see you tonight!!!!'' I call out enthusiastically but Yuki only responds with a little wave, and a "yeah sure, whatever." Oh well one step at a time, he was affectionate enough this morning, more so than usual. I guess sex has a way of making him nicer, that's the only explanation I can come up with since we were at it all night like a couple of rabbits.

--

As soon as I stepped out of the apartment, I started grinning and laughing like a maniac. I also got a nosebleed, which seems to always happen to me whenever Yuki is being nice to me, or when I'm thinking of him, or even when he….. he……

"Gahahahahahahahah!!!!!''

"Hey Shuichi, mind lowering the decibels?? I mean I can tell you're thinking about how lovey-dovey you were being with . But c'mon man, first of all we're on the road and you're embarrassing me, and second of all right now you should be focusing on your work life, not your personal life got it Shuichi?? _Shuichi??''_

It doesn't even register in my mind that K is speaking to me, since I'm still laughing like a maniac while blood is dripping down from my nose. Suddenly the car comes to an abrupt stop and I feel a cool metal pressing against my head.

"Snap out of it loverboy we're here already. And if you don't I'll blast your brains out!! Though I'm not really sure you have any brains left.''

That gets my attention as I hop out of the car and quickly zoom into NG productions. Boy do I feel good today; I feel on top of the world today!! Life is good. Yuki is slowly opening up to me, and I have so much energy that I'm ready to sing my heart out. If only these times would last forever.

"La Li Ho everybody!! Shuichi Shindo is here and ready to kick some music ass. Let's get this party started!!'' I loudly announce as I enter the recording studio room, only to come face to face with my best friend Hiro, Suguru, my boss Tohma Seguchi, and some strange girl that I've never seen before in my life.

"Shuichi…..'' Hiro speaks up but Seguchi interrupts him. "Ah Mr. Shindo, so kind to grace us with your presence this morning, you're a little late so I announced it to everybody before you. But nevertheless you're here so I guess you'll be hearing the news right now.''

Seguchi smirks as he extends his hand out to the girl behind him. And I don't know why but there's something about this smirk that makes me feel uneasy, that and the girl too.

"Mr. Seguchi, who is this?? I ask quite rudely even if I don't mean to be. Luckily him and the girl don't seem to notice.

"Her name is Shika Hayama, and she is a newcomer to NG productions starting today she will work beside you and your bandmates .

"Hello there, I'm Shika Hayama and I will be working beside you from now on. It's a pleasure to meet you .'' She bows before me. I begin to observe her carefully, she seems pretty enough. She has shoulder length brown-scarlet hair, and is wearing a short black dress that looks very trendy. However, there is something about her eyes and her smile that I just don't like.

"Mr. Shindo??'' I snap out of my daze at the sound of her voice, and I see her extending a hand to me.

_"What the hell, she seems nice enough I'm probably just being paranoid maybe we'll even be friends.''_

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Hayama.'' I reply back as I tentatively reach out a hand to her as well. But just as our hands touch and we shake, I suddenly get a very bad feeling about this girl, like she could change everything. Little did I know that in that instance I was right.

_"I guess the happy days can't last forever."_

_--_

_A/N: Muhahahaha!!!! I left you with a cliffhanger. And so the evil villaness makes her entrance, just what is she going to do, and what does Tohma have to do with her?? Just what are those two plotting. Feel free to tell me your guesses in your reviews. Just to let you know, there is a story behind how I thought up this character, if you want to hear it just say so in your reviews. And like always, constructive criticism is strongly encouraged. Please tell me what you like and didn't like about this first chapter, and feel free to correct me on any mistakes. Don't be afraid, I don't bite XDD. Anyway's till next time._

_FireMiko~_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: So yeah this is the second chapter and as you can see it's shorter than chapter 1, but what can I say I'm a slow writer. Oh well at least it's over 1000 words so it's not THAT short. Anyways in this chapter we begin to learn just what is Shika Hayama's role in the music world and how she even got involved with Shuichi. There is still alot yet to be revealed about her and I think it'll be in the next chapter when her personality and connection to Yuki will start to get revealed. Anyways, enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer:Gravitation does not belong to me, but to Maki Murakami._

--

The Opposite Of Love

Chapter 2

--

_"Her name is Shika Hayama, and she is a newcomer to NG productions starting today she will work beside you and your bandmates ._

_"Hello there, I'm Shika Hayama and I will be working beside you from now on. It's a pleasure to meet you .'' She bows before me. I begin to observe her carefully, she seems pretty enough. She has shoulder length brown-scarlet hair, and is wearing a short black dress that looks very trendy. However, there is something about her eyes and her smile that I just don't like._

_"Mr. Shindo??'' I snap out of my daze at the sound of her voice, and I see her extending a hand to me._

_"What the hell, she seems nice enough I'm probably just being paranoid maybe we'll even be friends.''_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Hayama.'' I reply back as I tentatively reach out a hand to her as well. But just as our hands touch and we shake, I suddenly get a very bad feeling about this girl, like she could change everything. Little did I know that in that instance I was right._

_"Looking back on it, I suppose it was that day that changed everything.''_

_--_

As soon as I shook hands with the newcomer I felt an electrical shock go through my body. It was like a warning sign, like my body was instinctively telling me to stay away from this girl. But I quickly shook it off when I saw the bright smile she was giving me.

"_I'm sure she's a good person, I need to stop being so damn paranoid. Maybe I'm just feeling weird because of that pizza I ate last night, yeah that's gotta be it.''_

As I was trying to think of more logical reasons as to why I was feeling so strange, I was brought out of my train of thought by the voice of Seguchi.

"Well now that the two of you have met, I expect you to cooperatively work together for the sake of the band and NG productions. I'm sure you'll make a great team. I scouted out Miss Hayama myself, and I can assure you she is a very talented young woman.''

"I'm sure she is, I nod in agreement. So, what's her job?? Is she our new recorder??'' I ask cheerfully, trying to show that I'm excited about this, even though I still have that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"No.'' Seguchi answers back as he shakes his head.

Hmm, if she's not our new recorder then…. "Oh I know!! She's our new publicist!!''

"No, guess again.''

Dammit, wrong again!! But wait, if she's not our new recorder, or our new publicist then there's only one position left…. Oh no, don't tell me!!

"Mr.K is getting replaced and she's the our new manager??'' I ask timidly with my signature fake tears face. I have to admit, even though Mr.K is batshit crazy, I kinda grew fond of him. After all he was there for me during my breakup with Yuki, and he was the one who got me a contract with his wife's company in America during that tough period. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have become an international star, so all in all I'm pretty grateful to him. Besides, what is Tohma thinking replacing K with a new manager in the middle of the height of our career?? Bad Luck has been doing better than ever lately thanks to my little trip to America, and it certainly wouldn't benefit Tohma economically to switch to a new manager. So seriously, what could he possibly gain from this??

Oh shit!! A bullet almost hit me….

"Like hell I'm going to get replaced!! I'm the best damn manager this town has ever seen, guess again!!'' K replied angrily as an anger stroke formed on his forehead and his gun was still aimed at me.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, geez.''

Sheesh, he didn't have to almost try and kill me, I was just taking a guess. K really needs to look into having that temper of his checked out. But wait…. If she's not our new recorder, or our new publicist _or _our new manager, then who is she??

"Ha-Ha don't worry , Mr.K is certainly not going to get replaced, so you have nothing to worry about. Since you're having trouble guessing her position, I suppose I should just come right out and tell you. Mr Shindo, Ms Hayama is….'' But before Tohma could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Shika Hayama who ran up to me and grabbed both my hands.

"Oh , it's like a dream come true!! I can't believe that I'll get to sing beside you, the great Shuichi Shindo from now on!! Can you believe it?? Me!!'' Miss Hayama exclaimed happily as she hugged me, while I on the other hand just stood there in shock; not believing what she had just said.

Damn, I really must be hallucinating. I mean for a minute there I thought she just said that she's going to be Bad Luck's new singer. Man I really am super out of it today. Note to self: Don't ever again spend the whole night having sex with your majorly sexy boyfriend right after eating bad take-out. It could just make you delusional.

"W-Wait a minute….'' I started saying all calmly as I gently pushed her off me. "Sorry I think I must have misheard you, I mean at first I thought you said you were going to be our new singer but that couldn't be it right?? Ha-ha-ha-ha…… _right??_ Oh great, why was everybody in the room starting to look at me all serious-like all of a sudden?? And why was that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach starting to get bigger??

"Actually , you didn't mishear me. I really _am_ going to be your band's new singer.''

Okay… So it wasn't the late night sex and bad pizza that I thought was making me crazy. This new chick was obviously trying to pull a fast one over me. Whoa, first day and already she's making bad jokes. I mean she's really bad at it too, no one in the room is even remotely laughing at all. It's all serious and somber. I bet you anything that she's going to get chewed out by Seguchi for making everybody uneasy on her first day of work. Oh well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to humor her a little.

"Ha-Ha, nice one Miss Hayama!! Whew, who knew you were such a comedian?? Boy that is the funniest thing I've heard all day, Ha-Ha-ha-ha!!''

"Um Shuichi….'' Hiro started to speak but I quickly interrupted him with my jovial laughter.

"Yup, she's a real jokester all right!! Boy Hiro, I can already tell she's going to make a great addition to our band. A person with a sense of humor, now that's what I'm talking about!!'' I start laughing hysterically as I place a hand on Miss Hayama's shoulder, while everybody in the room is still staring at me as if I were on crack. Which I suppose I did look like it at that moment, but hey what could I do I was panicked!! And I guess I was just stalling for the inevitable… Which had to burst my little bubble eventually.

"I'm afraid Miss Hayama is not joking at all.'' Tohma spoke up even amidst my crazed psychotic laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…… Say what??''

"That's right, Miss Hayama is our newest singer and will be singing alongside you from now on in the band. I figured that what this band really needed was a woman's touch, and well let's just say it wouldn't hurt Bad Luck's reputation if we had two lead singers aboard. Miss Hayama really does have quite an amazing voice, I'm sure you'll enjoy working side by side with her. With her here, I'm sure it will finally put you guys on even footing with Nittle Grasper. Anyway's I hope you won't disappoint me.''

"Again, I am honored to be working beside you .'' Exclaimed Miss Hayama as she bowed before me. I on the other hand was not even paying attention, hell I was having trouble processing the information even now.

It can't be…. It can't be…. _It can't be!!!!_ Okay Shuichi just take a deep breath and calm down, this isn't happening, I mean this couldn't be happening. I was not standing here and being told that I would have to share my stage with a newbie. No I was not just standing here being told that I was worthless and that in a way I was being replaced. This is all just a bad dream, yeah that's it, it's all just a horrible nightmare that I will wake up from soon.

Unfortunately reality kept on pounding in my head, as the realization slowly sunk in that this was indeed real. And that yes me Shuichi Shindo would have to share the stage with a new singer, and as soon as I realized this an explosion of emotions went off in my brain.

_A new singer….._

_A new singer…….._

_A NEW SINGER!?!? _

Suddenly my whole world collapsed. Little did I know that that was just the start in her mission to replace me in everything.

--

_A/N: Oh wow poor Shuichi, already he's getting a bad feeling about the little bitch lol. Just to let you know, she's going to be really evil even though she may not look it right now so feel free to throw sharp objects at her in your reviews. After all she does get in the way of Everybody's favorite Yuki/Shuichi pairing. Anyway's in this chapter I was just establishing how she came into Shuichi's life and how she is managing to replace him in every aspect of his life. Anyways Chapter 3 should be up soon, and that chapter will be a long one and will start to establish her personality. Like always reviews fuel my writing spirits so please give me your very honest opinions about my fic and whether I'm keeping Shuichi in-character enough, and what you think about the evil villian Shika Hayama. Remember to cheer Shuichi and me on!!!! Till next time._

_FireMiko~_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Yeah so here's the latest chapter of The Opposite Of Love. Sorry the update took so long, but at least in exchange for waiting you get a long chapter so please enjoy. ^^_

_Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami, not me._

--

The Opposite of Love

Chapter 3

--

Needless to say after the initial shock that overcame me when I heard the news of a new singer, practice went pretty smoothly that day. I was performing better than ever as I sang my heart out alongside the newcomer. Even was impressed by how well I was doing, I guess it must have been because of our new singer. Since Shika Hayama is now on board, I view her as competition, and I will not be outdone by a newbie!! After all, it was always my dream to someday be as great as Ryuichi Sakuma so for Sakuma-san's sake I will not be outdone!! I suppose it was that attitude I had that caused me to go above and beyond today. After all, I always get heated up whenever I'm competing.

"Wow Shuichi you really outdid yourself today''. Hiro said to me after I finished gulping down my drink. Me Hiro and Fujisaki were all taking a break in the lounge room, and let me tell you after the sweat I worked up today singing, I sure needed it!!

"I have to agree with , you were definitely more passionate than usual Shindo-san.'' Fujisaki spoke up.

"Yeah, it was almost as if you were a different person, though it makes you wonder why Tohma Seguchi is even bringing a new singer on board??''

"You have a point there Nakano-san, I mean there's always been only one singer in Bad Luck, and that singer is . Even as critical as I am of the idiot he does do pretty well and I see no need in adding an additional singer. Honestly I can't imagine what my cousin is thinking.''

"Yeah, I mean when you first came on board I could see why we needed you. And it wasn't like you were sharing the keyboard or anything, you just had a type of talent that Bad Luck didn't have but needed. But I also can't see the logic in a new singer, I mean the band already has Shuichi, and I'd say he's more than enough I mean he's practically the star of the band!!''

"Though you do have to admit, Hayama-san is nothing to laugh at either. I can certainly see why my cousin scouted her out, she does have quite the voice.''

"Well yeah I do admit that, she's definitely got quite a bit of talent but still Shuichi's always been the lead singer of Bad Luck, and it just seems weird that suddenly he has to share the microphone!! Especially with some no-name newbie who Seguchi just happened to pick off the streets. I mean call me crazy but there's something about that girl that I don't trust.''

"Now I think you're just being paranoid .''

"I'm serious!! I get majorly bad vibes from her, besides if Shuichi's going to be sharing the mic with anyone it should be Ryuichi Sakuma!! Shuichi what do you think of this??''

"Yes , what _do_ you think of all this??''

After watching the back and forth bantering between Hiro and Suguru, I was finally brought into the conversation. And honestly I didn't know what to say, I mean what _did_ I think about all this?? I mean sure it bothered me that I would now be sharing the spotlight with a new singer, and sure I definitely have to agree with Hiro about the bad vibes thing but still….. Maybe I should give her a chance.

"Well, I think….'' But just as I was about to share my thoughts, a loud knock on the door, followed by an equally loud "Hi may I come in!!" interrupted my reply.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything!!'' There she was, Shika Hayama clad in her little black dress with her reddish-brown frizzy hair all bouncing around in her face. She looked like the stereotypical female rock-star, I could see why Tohma picked her. But again my train of thought was interrupted as Shika Hayama dashed over to me, clasping both my hands.

_"OH MI GOSH!!_ I have to say you were so awesome out there!! I've always been such a huge fan of you, but actually seeing you perform right in front of me, right next to me yet!! Eeeeeee, it's like my ultimate dream come true!! I am so, so excited about working beside you, and I hope we can get to be friends!!''

"Oh, uh well I….'' Was all I could say because honestly, how could one respond to such earnestness?! Hmm, wow she really seems to be a big fan of me. Maybe I really was just being paranoid, I mean she seems really sincere….

"Of course Miss Hayama!! I mean we're bandmates and co –singers so that already makes us friends.'' I smile gently at her, she really does seem nice, and besides I shouldn't be feeling so petty about another singer, it's not my style anyways.

"Oh yayy!! I'm so happy!!'' Shika squeals as she jumps up and hugs me.

"But please call me Shika, I mean we're already friends after all. And do you think I could call you Shuichi??''

"Sure, of course Shika-chan.'' I nod eagerly while flashing one of my trademark cheerful smiles. Yeah this feels much more like me, Shuichi Shindo the friendly nice guy who makes friends with everybody. And besides it'd be better for the band if we all got along, promote band unity and all that. And who know's maybe it will eventually be fun singing alongside somebody else, I've always sang solo so maybe I just need the experience of co-singing .

"Miss Hayama, I'd like to know though. Why did my cousin scout you out?? I mean what kinds of contributions can you make to our band??''

"H-Hey don't you think that's a little harsh there Suguru??'' Because honestly, the way Fujisaki was directing the question and the glare he was giving was a mighty bit rude. I mean I could see why he still doesn't trust her, but I still think we should give her a chance. But then again, Suguru isn't the most trusting, warm-hearted guy around. He's like a downsized younger version of Tohma, minus the sinister side.

"I'm not trying to be harsh here , I'm just wondering as a fellow bandmate and co-worker what Miss Hayama brings to the table.''

"Well yeah but….''

"It's okay Shuichi-kun. I totally understand Fujisaki-san, and I can assure you I do have a lot to bring to the table so-to-say.''

"Oh really?? Like what praytell??'' Suguru retorted sarcastically.

"Like….The fact that I've been singing before I could even walk!! And the fact that it's been my lifelong dream to share the stage and someday sing alongside my idol Ryuichi Sakuma.''

As soon as she said that I gasped out loud from the shock of it all. Hopefully nobody in the room noticed it, but I couldn't help it, I mean she basically just said that she has the same dream and goal as me!! That's exactly the same reason why I also started singing in the first place!! Even though I knew I should have been happy about this revelation, since after all it seemed to mean that Shika and I had a lot in common and would relate to each other better. A part of me was actually more spooked about this news than happy, and maybe even more threatened.

"Wait a minute!! Hiro spoke up, I thought you just said that your lifelong dream was to share the stage with Shuichi?!''

"Oh don't be so silly Nakano-san!!'' Shika laughed. "Of course I'm psyched up about singing with Shuichi, I mean who wouldn't be?? He is a famous celebrity after all, but that's hardly my life-long commitment. My true dream is to someday get to share a mic with the great Sakuma-sama and maybe just maybe be considered as great a singer as he is!! That's why I've been practicing hard since an early age to make my dream a reality, and so far it looks like it's paid off!!'' Shika smiled brightly when she said this and she began twirling around, emanating a bright glow and aura of a dedicated, serious singer. This girl really is my competition!! As I was still recovering from the shock, Shika cheerfully walked over to me and asked, "Say Shuichi-kun, want to walk home with me later?? You know I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better!! Huh?? What do you say??''

"Oh, uh I-I don't know….'' Because honestly after that bombshell that she just dropped I wasn't feeling too comfortable around her now. I know it was wrong and all, but c'mon!! You try being calm after hearing some person you just met, who is now co-starring with you saying that she has the exact same dream as you!! Not to mention that her skill level is as good as yours!! I think you would be feeling pretty damn not like yourself after something like that!!

"Oh c'mon Shuichi-kun, please?? Pretty please?? I mean we are friends now right?? And I really really would like to get to know you better!!''

And again not being able to withstand her eagerness to be friends with me, I forced a smile and agreed to walk home with her.

"O-Okay s-sure, don't worry Shika-chan I'd be happy to walk home with you.''

"Ohhhh thank you so much Shuichi-kun, you've made me so happy!!'' Shika squealed again as she jumped up and hugged me. What the hell, I probably was just overreacting. I mean who cares if she has the same dream as me?? She obviously seems like a really sweet girl, besides maybe us having the same dream can make us understand each other better. Alright, I've decided!! I'll get past this uncomfortable feeling and make friends with Shika, and now I feel better already!! Though even though I decided that, there was just one little problem….

"Um, S-Shika do you think you can get off me now?? I-I can't breath….''

"Oh, right sorry!! Shika gasped as she immediately stopped hugging me. Hee-Hee anyway's I'd better get back to practice, after all I am a newcomer and all so gotta keep my voice in top-shape!! I'll see ya later Shuichi!!'' She then sprinted out of the room, leaving a very dazed and confused Hiro and Suguru. "Wow, that girl is a real piece of work isn't she??'' Suguru commented as he turned to face me and Hiro.

"Yeah, she's certaintly something….But I still don't trust her.

"Oh c'mon Hiro!! Sure she's a bit um strange but she doesn't seem like a bad person and she also seems to be really dedicated!! I think we should give her a chance.

"Are you serious Shuichi?? After her admitting that she basically has the same dream as you??''

"I do have to agree with Mr. Nakano there, I mean that was pretty suspicious…. I'm not sure I'm trusting her very much either, I mean she can't even justify what she can bring to our band!!''

I couldn't believe these two!! I mean sure I wasn't all that receptive to the idea of a new singer either, but Shika seems really nice and it looks like she's trying her hardest to make friends with us. I couldn't just let my own bandmates badmouth her before they even got to know her!! "Look you guys, hold on!! I admit I was pretty shocked when Shika-chan told us why she wanted to be a singer, but come on how is that suspicious?? I mean lots of people have dreamed of singing alongside Ryuichi Sakuma I mean he is one of the best singers in Japan after all. Frankly I don't see what the big deal is!!''

"Yeah I know!! But there's still something about her that I don't trust. And I can't believe you Shuichi why are you so quick to defend her and befriend her, when it's obvious that she's just Seguchi's tool to replace you!?''

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Hold on a minute Hiro, sure me and Seguchi have had our well differences in the past, but he still values me as a singer and would never do anything to jeopardize the band!! So stop pulling shit out of your ass!!''

"Now wait a minute , I think Nakano-san's accusations actually might be valid, we shouldn't be so trusting.''

"Look!! I think the both of you are just being way overly suspicious. I'm going to try and become friends with this girl and you'll see that it'll do the whole band a lot more if we accept her instead of just automatically rejecting her right away.''

"But Shuichi….''

"No buts Hiro!! I've made my decision, case closed!!''

"*_Sigh_* Alright fine do what you want, just please Shuichi promise me you'll be careful. I'm your best friend and I don't want you to get hurt. There's something I just don't trust about this Shika Hayama….I mean that look in her eyes, she's plotting something I can feel it.''

"Oh cut the melodramatics Hiro, I'll be fine!! But if it makes you feel any better than fine I promise I will be careful around her and not let my guard down so easily. Now…. Oh my god!! Look at the time!! Work is already over. Heh, I guess time flies when you're being overly suspicious. Anyway's I promised Shika-chan I'd walk home with her, but don't worry I promise you I'll be careful, so see ya!!''

"Wait Shuichi!!''

"Bye Hiro, bye Fujisaki, good work today see you again tomorrow!!'' I waved cheerfully as I then quickly took off out of the room.

"Do you think Shindo-san will be okay??''

"I hope so, but I don't know I still don't trust that girl at all.''

"Ditto, but what can we do about it?? seems bent on giving her a chance.''

"I don't know, let's just hope that we're wrong about her and everything will be okay.''

_"Stay safe Shuichi….'_'

--

So a few minutes after I left the studio, I met Shika Hayama out on the front entrance and we began walking towards my apartment together. She just kept on chattering non-stop about herself and her love of singing, and even I was starting to get annoyed, I mean yeesh this girl can talk a mile a minute!!

"So then, my parents found out about my super amazing talent and signed me up for singing lessons right away. I gotta tell you though, those singing lessons were really hardcore I mean….''

"Heh-Heh, um that's all fine and well Shika-chan but I was wondering, just where exactly do you live?? I mean I hope this isn't out of the way for you or anything.'' I asked, changing the subject quickly, anything to get her to shut up about herself and her amazing singing. I don't know, maybe Hiro and Suguru were right, maybe she is nothing but trouble, or maybe I'm just starting to feel insecure again about my talent now that she's yammering away about herself.

"Oh don't worry Shuichi-kun, I actually live around here so it's not out of the way for me at all!! Besides I'd really like to get to know you better, so it's okay if it's a little out of the way.''

"O-Oh I see…'' Suddenly I was starting to feel incredibly awkward.

"So Shuichi-kun, tell me more about yourself, I mean I've been talking so much about myself I hardly got to ask you anything about yourself. Like for example, do you live alone in your apartment??''

"Oh, um no actually it's not really my apartment. It belongs to my boyfriend Yuki, I'm living with him.'' I answered timidly as a strong blush appeared on my face and I started giggling, just thinking of Yuki was already cheering me up.

"OH MY GOD!! You're gay too?!''

"Huh?? What do you mean by "too??"''

"Well, I'm a lesbian!!''

"N-No way!! Really??''

"Yeah really!! I love girls SOOOOOOO MUCH!! I just think girls are like the hottest!! I really want a girlfriend of my own sooooo badly!! Don't you think girls are hot??''

"U-Um not really….'' I sweat-dropped at her display, and really the only one who I could ever find hot was Yuki so obviously no.

"Oh right!! I forgot you're gay too, which means you like men!! I think men are icky, I mean they make great friends but I just find women much more beautiful!! You know what I mean right??''

"Y-Yeah, I know what you mean. Needless to say though, after finding this out I was pretty shocked. I mean wow, who would've thought that in addition to sharing the same dream as me, she was also gay like me!! It started to make me more suspicious, but then I remembered that this just means we have even more in common.

"Wow so she's gay like me, well at least this means I can safely introduce her to Yuki, at least she's no competition in that department. And who knows?? Maybe we really are kindred souls, I mean if she's gay and I'm gay, that means we can bond over our plight together. Wow, now I'm actually happy that I gave her a chance!!'' I was smiling widely to myself as I pondered this new revelation, when suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts by Shika's voice.

"Hey Shuichi-kun, isn't this the address of your apartment??'' And before we knew it there we were, standing outside the door to mine and Yuki's apartment.

"Huh, oh yeah it is. Well anyway's Shika-chan, thanks for walking me home, I really appreciate it!! And I'm glad I got to know more about you, anyways see you tommorow!!''

"Wait a minute Shuichi, do you think I could stay outside with you until Mr. Yuki answers the door?? I'd really like to meet him, _pleasssssse_??''

"Huh, um but why??''

"Well since we're getting to know each other better, I'd like to see what this boyfriend of yours is like and all.''

"Well um, I guess it's okay but… Because honestly I was starting to feel a little uneasy that she wanted to meet Yuki, but then I remembered that she's a lesbian so of course no harm could come from it!! I mean she does seem really sincere in wanting to get to know me. Oh what the hell!! Sure you can meet him, but I have to say he's a little grumpy whenever he's being disturbed from his work so be prepared.''

"Hee-Hee, don't worry I'm sure it's nothing I haven't seen already, just ring the doorbell already!!''

"Um, okay….'' I then rang the doorbell, and waited a few seconds, but no answer came. I tried again, thinking that Yuki couldn't hear me but still nobody came.

"Heh-Heh, oh he's probably either asleep already or still working.'' I explained nervously to Shika.

"Oh c'mon, try harder!! I really really want to meet him!!''

"Alright, alright I'll try again!!'' This time I knocked twice, and finally I got a response, but not necessarily the one I was looking for.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT AT THIS HOUR?! Look whatever it is you're selling I don't want it, so beat it!!''

"Um no Yuki it's me Shuichi, I'm home. Do you think you could let me in already??''

"You damn brat!! Don't you already have a key to let yourself in?? Why'd you have to go and disturb me!?''

"Sorry Yuki, it's just that there's someone here who would like to meet you, so c'mon open the door!!''

I then heard a sigh and lots of grumbling noises that I knew Yuki usually made whenever he was annoyed with me. But come one, what else was I supposed to do!? Did he really expect me to be rude and tell Shika that she can't meet him?! I mean she was practically begging me, I was trapped!!

The door then slowly unlocked and out stood Yuki clad in all of his Yuki-like gloryness. He was looking sexier than ever, and I nearly got a nosebleed just from seeing him all tired and disheveled. Of course everytime I saw Yuki he always seemed to get sexier than before, so go figure.

"What do you want?!'' Yuki snapped out kinda groggily, but then his eyebrows rose and his eyes widened as he noticed it was a woman with me. Suddenly, as quick as he noticed he flipped back his hair, straightened himself up, and flashed such a bright smile it could rival the light of light-bulbs.

"Oh I'm so sorry, please excuse me miss I had no idea that somebody as pretty as you wanted to meet me.''

I sighed as I observed Yuki's flirtatious behavior. Typical Yuki, as soon as he notices the person is a woman he turns up the charm immediately. Luckily though Shika is a lesbian so it won't work this time!! Or so I thought….

"Wow, wow, oh my god!! So Shuichi's boyfriend is actually none other than the famous novelist _Eiri__Yuki__?__!_ Oh my god, and he's even more beautiful up close in person.'' Shika quietly exclaimed as a huge blush appeared on her face and her eyes started glittering.

Hey wait a minute!! Why was Shika getting all flustered over my Yuki all of a sudden?? I thought she was a lesbian, and what's with Yuki acting all gentlemanly like, I know this is how he usually is with women but this time I was just getting a bad feeling.

"Wow, I still can't believe that Shuichi's boyfriend is _the_ Eiri Yuki!! I'm still in shock.''

"Don't worry I get that all the time.'' Yuki lightly chuckled.

"Um, um, you may not know this but I'm a huge, huge fan of your books!! Like super huge!! You don't know how happy I am to finally have met you.''

Oh great, she's a fan of his Yuki too?? Is there anything this girl does that isn't related to me?! And why was I starting to get so annoyed anyways, I mean she's obviously no threat, right, _right__?!_

"Well it's always great to meet another fan of mine. So tell me, how do you know our Shuichi here??''

_Our??_ Since when did we become a threesome?? Yuki is supposed to be saying "my Shuichi" like he always does. Okay maybe not always but still….

"Oh, where are my manners!! Forgive me for not introducing myself yet. My name is Shika Hayama and as of today I have started working alongside Shuichi in Bad Luck, yeah I'm kinda the new singer.''

"Ah well it's very nice to meet you Miss Hayama.'' Yuki warmly addressed her as he extended his hand out to shake.

"Hee-Hee, the pleasure is all mine , but please call me Shika, after all you are Shuichi's boyfriend.''

"Alright then, Shika.'' Yuki and Shika then shook hands, and all of a sudden I sensed an electricity pass between them, I also caught them staring into each other's eyes, and let me tell you, there was something strange with the way they were staring, I definitely felt a spark.

Needless to say I was growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute, I finally broke the tense air by loudly shouting.

"Oh boy, would you look at the time?! Gee whiz it's really getting late already, Shika should probably head on home now, after all we do have a long day of practice tomorrow!!''

"Huh?? Oh that's okay I'm in no rush….''

"No, no, I insist. After all it's dangerous for a young woman to be walking the streets so late, so the earlier you get home the better!!''

"Well I suppose you're right….''

"Of course I'm right!! Besides I'm feeling pretty tired myself, and I would really like to get into the apartment now and sleep, so see ya tomorrow Shika-chan.''

"Alright then, see ya tomorrow Shuichi-kun. Mr. Yuki it was really great meeting you, maybe we should get together for coffee sometime??''

"Yeah, I'll take you up on that offer.'' Yuki smirked at her suggestion, but right after he said that I boldly started pushing Yuki into the apartment, since I wasn't liking where this conversation was going.

"Okay, yeah coffee sounds great but I doubt Yuki will ever have the time to do it. I mean you know what with his work and all, and then being a lover to me, he's a very busy guy but it was a nice thought Shika-chan, see ya tomorrow!!''

"Hey you stupid brat, what are you doing?! Hey stop pushing me, uggh, uhh, quit it!!''

"Now Yuki, stop being so stubborn you need your rest.'' I replied as I finally managed to get Yuki back inside our apartment, however I failed to notice at that time the little piece of paper with Shika's cell number slipping into Yuki's pant's pocket, or the sinister smile that Shika directed towards me and Yuki. Well actually I did notice the smile part, but at the time I just shook it off as just my imagination.

--

When me and Yuki were finally safely inside the confines of our apartment, I started spilling my guts out on what an awful day I had today.

"So then as soon as I arrive at the studio, Seguchi just springs it on me that that girl Shika Hayama was going to be singing alongside me in the band from now on?? Can you believe it, me Shuichi Shindo actually has to share the stage now with some no-name newbie?! And that's not the worst of it oh no, the worst of it is….Hey Yuki are you listening!?''

Unfortuanatly as to be expected, Yuki wasn't listening, as he was just laying on the couch smoking a cigarette while watching TV.

"Yuki, c'mon pay attention this is serious!!''

"I hear you, shut up!! I have a headache the size of a mountain and really don't need your noise right now.''

"Okay fine I'll be quiet, but Yuki I'm really worried here. I mean I know I decided to try to make friends with this girl, but I still have a really uneasy feeling inside of me about her. And Hiro and Fujisaki think I shouldn't trust her so easily and that she's just trying to sabotage me. I mean you met her already Yuki, what did you think of her!?''

"I think she has a decent rack, and nice hips.''

"Yuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiii!! How could you??''

"What, do you want me to lie to you??''

"Well, n-no, no but but still you could stand to be a little bit nicer, you know I had a really hard day today you meanie!!''

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm a mean, heartless bastard, but you like it.'' Yuki smirked as he put out his cigarette.

"W-Well yeah I do sometimes…. I blushed hard, but then quickly shook out of it as I tried not to let him distract me. Anyway's that's not the point, the point is what were you doing, coming on to Shika like that??''

"What?? That's how I always act with women. I have a reputation to protect you know, not everybody is a gay little fairy boy like you are.''

"Says the one who's sleeping with said fairy boy!!'' I shot back.

"Oh c'mon you know you're different, I mean you're practically a woman already, all you need is a vagina with a nice set of tits and you're all set.''

"Yuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiii, come on!!'' I whined, because truth to be told, I was still pretty upset at that little spectacle outside, speaking of which I really should speak to Yuki about it.

"Hey Yuki, just so you know don't get any ideas about that Shika girl because first of all she's lesbian and would never go for you.''

"She's lesbian, that just makes her hotter.'' Yuki smirked.

"_YUUUUUUKIIII_ I'm serious!! And besides I thought you hated gay people!!''

"It's only gay guys I can't stand, gay girls are hot though.''

"Way to be hypocritical.'' I pouted.

"Anyway's what was the second reason??''

"Huh?? What do you mean??''

"Well you said before that first of all why I shouldn't go for her is because she's a lesbian, and then.....why else??''

"O-Oh, w-well that should be obvious!! Because you're already in a relationship with me!!''

"Hmph, I thought we discussed this already. I'll sleep with whoever the hell I want, I didn't promise myself only to you. You know that already freak.''

"Well y-yeah, I know I accepted that and everything it's just well we've been together so long now I just thought....''

Suddenly I was cut off in my speech as Yuki shut off the TV, walked over to me, and grabbed my chin.

"You're talking too much.'' And just as quick as he said that, his lips descended on mine in a deep and passionate kiss that sucked the breath out of me.

"Mmmmph Yuki....''

We finally broke apart after a few minutes with a string of saliva connecting our mouths, I was practically melting already as Yuki lightly chuckled and whispered in my ear. "C'mon I know something that will cheer you up for sure.''

I lightly whimpered in agreement as I quickly nuzzled my face into Yuki's neck, lost in the moment. "Yuki, Yuki please don't ever leave me. I love you, I love you so much.''

Yuki just grunted out an "I know" in reply and returned my hug, he then led me into the bedroom for a night of passion.

All the while I was thinking that I was wishing moments like would never end.

--

_A/N: Awww wasn't that a nice fluffy cliffhanger?? So how do you people think I did my OC Shika?? Isn't she just a witch!! Oooh, I hate her!! Well anyways, she's plotting something that has to do with Yuki which will be revealed in later chapters. Anyway's I'd really like to hear your opinions on Shika, so please write them in your reviews.^^ Also let me know in your reviews whether the next chapter should be a lemon continuing from this chapter, I've never written a lemon before but I figured I should add some into the fic, please tell me in your reviews whether you'd like the next chapter to be a lemon or not. Anyways, till next time!!!!_

_FireMiko~_


End file.
